Closet Space
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Closets are no place for an angel. Drabble, written for the Drabble Competition and Unrequited Love Challenge on WCFC.


Closet Space

Done for: The Drabble Competition and Unrequited Love Challenge

Prompts: Mirta/Bloom, hidden

Word Count: 651 words

* * *

Mirta didn't know how they did it.

Flowing hair, sparkling eyes, and a large, genuine smile. Every time they looked at you, the world seemed a bit brighter, the sun minutely warmer. Whenever they smiled at her, it was as though they saw something good in Mirta, something she's never seen in herself. Each time they laughed, she felt a bit lighter inside. Like the weight she's been carrying had been lifted off of her with their hidden strength, flown off on their glittery wings.

She used to look at them sparingly, worried that even staring at a fairy would out her to the rest of Cloud Tower. Witches were desperate creatures, ready to tear you apart at the first sign of weakness. She tried to keep her weakness hidden. She really had.

She succeeded, in a way. They thought she was just soft, too idealistic for the harsh world they lived in. They never learned the whole story. The real reason she liked bright, beautiful girls who didn't tear her down on instinct.

The fairies liked her softness. They thought it made a girl stronger. The more they cared about, the harder they fought to protect it. Even they thought she was just kinder than her kind. The fairies didn't think anything of her lingering glances, calling it a sign of nervousness. Perhaps curiosity.

It was curiosity, all right. But not the good kind.

Mirta stood up, walking away from the party. They'd just fought a huge battle, Magix and Red Fountain were in ruin, and rotting decay was left everywhere. What was the fairies' first thought? To party. Kind as they were, there were some things about them that would never make sense to her.

She shut herself away, trying to shake the feelings the girls out there would give her. Their bright beaming faces... Dragon, even the witches looked happy tonight!

Mirta closed her eyes, feeling the image of a fairy fill her mind. A warm, strong, beautiful fairy who'd taken her fears and shoved them aside. A girl who turned softness into strength.

A girl so warm, her fire melted Icy's ice. Mirta never felt fire so hot before.

 _No! Not_ that _kind of hot!_ She tried to stop herself. Her mind did twisted things to her.

Sometimes, her mind was enough. Mirta didn't need to see her fairy to know what she was feeling. Her fairy with soft blue eyes and fiery hair and passion for all that was good. Her wings might have been small and butterfly-esque, but to Mirta, she was an angel.

An angel who'd saved her life, slayed the demons and broke their spell on Mirta's school.

An angel who'd come to see her earlier, beaming and full of light. She's asked if Mirta was alright. No one did that for her. Least of all a stranger.

Strangers didn't care for the weak. But angels did.

And that angel was an angel she'd never once have. Mirta had been blessed to meet someone so wonderful. She couldn't possibly be so selfish as to _approach_ her. It would be selfishness to whisper in her ear, listen to her holy voice, stroke her angel's wings... Feel her fire ignite them both...

Selfishness was a weakness. It had to be hidden.

Girls like that didn't seek her out. Girls like that were normal. They had guys for that role in their life. Her angel had a fairy tale prince break his engagement for her.

Of course he'd broken his engagement. Why have a princess when you could marry an angel?

Mirta didn't have an answer for that. So she'd just watched as the prince took her away. Not that it mattered. Angels needed room to fly.

The closet was too small for an angel.

* * *

 **A/N's: Back to WCFC challenges, yay! As you can see, I've returned to my old habit of combining two challenges into one. For a good cause, of course. And by good cause, I mean the challenges have been stacking up and I don't have the self control to not sign up for new ones. So much for the "focus on multi-chaps and originals" plan.**

 **Eh, I'm sure you all are happy to see me. Right? Right?**

 **Well, anyway, I love Mirta. I swear she and Lucy got together at the end of Season Two/beginning of Season Three. Mirta's worry for Lucy in Season Three is just too touching. I don't care that it might just be friendship. Leave my OTP alone!**

 **Even so, I can totally imagine Mirta having a hero-worship crush on Bloom, even briefly. This pairing was fun to write about, but I probably won't continue writing about it. It was good for a challenge fic.**

 **As for the Drabble Competition, I know other WCFC members are a part of it. Like Crystal, who now goes by PhoenixxKnight. Check the forum for the other entries, as I guarantee they're worth reading.**

 **Thank you for stopping by, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
